


Greatest Weakness

by kittymannequin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: A little angst, Drabble, F/F, and some fluff, korvira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:24:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymannequin/pseuds/kittymannequin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite what the world thinks, the Great Uniter is still, only human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest Weakness

I am a warrior. A strong and fierce, persistent knight that stops at nothing to get what she wants. I will fight till the last breath and even then, I will give it my best, I will be the strongest I can be when I’m fighting for what I truly believe in. There are no regrets, no shame, no tears to be spilled – power is a ruthless weapon and I seized it the second I had the chance. I have no weakness.

Or at least that is how the world sees me.

To them, I am ruthless, strong, capable and willing. To them, I am nothing but a power ridden crushing force, willing to step on anyone and anything that gets in my way. To them, I have no heart or soul, I am but a machine, just like the one I was building. To them, I was someone they needed, to guide them. I’ve brought them peace and prosperity, a calmness when they needed it the most, when everyone turned their backs on them. But at what cost?

I still remember the first time I ever saw her. She was still a girl back then, no more than a year younger than myself but still, an innocent, young girl. When all of them looked through me, she saw into me. When our eyes met for the first time there was a spark – emeralds and sapphires, sometimes I still smile at the contrast. That pulsating feeling her hand in mine sent through me... That is a feeling that no other will ever be able to replace.

We were rehearsing for our dance recital when I first saw her. Spirits, I nearly tumbled to the floor as she walked in the room, and I never lose my cool, never stray from the focus. The moment she entered the room, she was the focus of all my attention. When Su introduced us, I felt her shiver when she held my hand and that shy little smile was all I ever needed to feel alive. I told her things I never told anyone else. She knew me better than anyone ever would.

Those few months were enough for both of us to know that what we shared was for a lifetime.

Time forced us to part. People who were beyond our - my reach. I couldn’t stop them, I couldn’t save her She suffered, so much. She was in pain.

I had to take responsibility, weaknesses were not an option. The strongest person alive was gone, lost and forsaken by most and my strength was gone with her. All that was left was a shell of what I used to be, just pieces of metal splayed over a person. Those same people who hurt her, caused chaos. And no one was going to do anything about it.

They say a force like me has no weakness. They say I am too strong, too powerful to take down. There is nothing I value enough to regret losing. Nothing they could take away from me to make me stop. I’ve conquered all and more.

I stomped my feet in the metal of the Colossus’ interior and pushed my right hand in front of myself, feeling the metal monster’s arm rising. The building is in sight, I know they’re all there, I know this is the moment where I prove to everyone that I am nothing but a monster – oh, the irony – but this is necessary. She asked me to stop but she couldn’t, wouldn’t understand. This must be done.

I feel something tearing inside the Colossus and soon the feeling in the arm is gone and the connection’s lost and there’s a few loud bangs from the inside, the hatch flies off and there she is.

Her sapphires lock with my emeralds. She rushes towards me and I want to raise my arms, I want to protest, I want to finish what I started but - I can’t. I can’t because my greatest strength holds me tight, so, so tight and she is so warm and so fragile and she’s whispering words about love and trust and us and new beginnings and it’s surreal. I can’t fight anymore.

I can’t because my greatest strength _is_ my greatest weakness and nothing will ever make me happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, my first ever Korvira fic! Well, a ficlet.  
> This is my contribution to Kuvira Week that's currently on its fourth day, Weakness/Dacing, and hopefully, you guys will like it.
> 
> Here's a link to [Kuvira Week](http://kuviraweek.tumblr.com/) tumblr, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
